Un Alux( Duende) Y Ganbaru
by A.Mithril
Summary: Au Naruto Cortos,tal vez. 1. Aluxo'b o Aluxex del maya, para la traducción literal de Duende u Elfo o espíritu astuto de la naturaleza ;Metafórico niño traviesos o astutos. (De buen ver o mala "suerte") 2- Ganbaru, la traducción literal del japonés "Permanezca Firme" Distintos significados y traducciones figurativa o en la práctica "Hacer lo mejor,dar más de lo mejor" "persevera"


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen , Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, por diversión y aprendizaje (se podria decir) 1 Fics corto mas o menos como una introspección supongo**

**Los personajes pueden ser OC, si lo estan dejame saber.**

**Advertencias : por violencia grafica o menciones de abuso y comportamientos oc, malas palabras e insultos.**

**Au/Divergencia Naruto cortos,tal vez.**

_

1\. **Un Alux Y Ganbaru.**

Animo Duende

_

_No era un humano para ninguno de ellos , no existía para hacer un bien a ninguno de ellos y sólo sabia hacer el mal; Solo les hizo el mal._

_

Había aprendido lo que a la mayoría le llevaba al menos comenzar a entender hasta principios de los veinte, Y en una porción mas pequeña aquellos que lo entendían al final de la infancia, la llegada de la adolescencia. Los dorados tiempos de los doce, magníficos en realidad.

Ser Autosuficiente,la vida es difícil, a veces no puedes hacer nada más llorar y esperar a que alguien más pase y te ayudé cuando no sabes que hacer contigo mismo.

Hasta que la verdad golpea en la conciencia, tan duro que por unos momentos o a veces una vida ,te desequilibra; Tambaleante como un ebrio que cae en su propia desgracia.

Aún cuando llames por alguien y la voz sólo sea un susurro desgastado, roto apenas discernible por que ya salió un grito de tu pecho con toda la fuerza que los pulmones y el alma pueden dar.

Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda, Nadie te ofrecerá una mano o una sonrisa alentadora que te ayude a levantar el espíritu, Nadie hará las cosas por ti y rara ves alguien se pondrá en el andar de tus pies.

Esta bien, de todos modos el no recuerda sus primeros pasos ni quien le ayudó a levantarse pero aprendió de todos modos y sí hubo alguien probablemente no le dirán quien era,sí había alguien tal ves no quiera que sepa y de todos modos no saldrán a su encuentro. Si hubo alguien quizás ya no esté o nunca debió estar.

No le toma muchos años saber eso, ha sido así desde que puede recordar y está bien. Pero le toma más que unos segundos darse cuenta que no era normal, lo poco que había para el era un todo y para los demás no era nada.

Le toma más que unos meses aceptarlo como la verdad. Tal vez años ,más de los que en realidad tiene justo ahora. Suele ser una pelea constante.

**Identidad...**

**x**

**Nombre**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Nombre**

**Uzumaki Naruto,Uzumak...i**

_La segunda cosa más importante de su vida._

Sin duda debería ser de las primeras, pero rara ves alguien le explica algo. No hay muchas personas que le explique que es un nombre o su importancia. Porque una de las primeras cosas que da por hecho son las caras blancas, No hay nombre y tampoco hablan no parece que sientan; ellas no le harán daño. Pero al final tampoco harán mucho

No les importa más allá de las sombras y los techos o las esquinas en las que se quedan .

(Aún así hoy ,él siempre recuerda saludar desde su ventana es una costumbre que no ha logrado quitarse desde que también ocurría en el orfanato, una de las caras bien podría ser una de las suyas )

Nombre es algo que él puede abrazar y este se le devuelve con la misma intensidad. Es todo lo que tiene, se lo repite cada ves que puede y sí la gente hace una mueca de desprecio nada bien escondida cuando lo grita o lo miran con ojos fríos cuando se anuncia frente a alguien o tal vez nadie más que el viento. El finge no darse cuenta ,porque esto es suyo y no se lo van a quitar.

A pesar de su juventud Uzumaki Naruto tenia ojos viejos, han visto el desagrado del mundo y al mismo tiempo vieron la belleza. Así que mientras trata de ser lo que otros se molestaban en comprender más tarde el se ocupa de sobrevivir un día con día con lo que tiene y lo que le dan para maniobrar.

(No es suficiente, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y aún que ya se dio cuenta de que otros también lo tienen igual o peor ,Nadie más los molestaba en tratar de hacerse los más difícil de lo que ya era ,si no al contrario )

Dentro de estos muros era difícil , cabe suponer que afuera de ellos era peor, pero también ha visto mas allá del ruido; desde lejos encima de un acantilado todo parecía tan pequeño y pacifico tan bonito , silencioso a pesar de había gente gritando, riéndose y corriendo moviéndose con toda la seguridad de burlarse de la gravedad.

creé que afuera de estos muros es igual de bonito y pacifico ,tal ves mas largo y ancho. Pensar así lo hace sentir algo en el pecho, agradable y cálido una cosa que no siempre siente, Es bueno por un momento solo ver a los demás hace que se sienta feliz, Aunque no sabe que eso es estar feliz por que después de un toquecito se mancha de anhelo y luego viene la verdad.

Uzumaki Naruto no es parte de la felicidad conjunta de las personas que están allá ,cuando esta con ellos el es como el toque en su pecho, persistente y doloroso.

Lo intenta para ser parte de ellos aunque después de las miradas , los rechazos verbales y en una que otra ocasión un movimiento de mano mal intencionado o bien

(El nunca lo sabrá para el todos parecen igual ) solo queda un mal sabor de boca por las palabras que murieron en su labios para ser su defensa, por que es cierto el no tiene nada mas que eso y tal vez su nombre.

A pesar de que se dice así mismo que el será parte ellos, de que hará que las personas lo acepten y a pesar de que oye los susurros sobre lo tonto que es y que los monstruos no tienen sueños, ni deberían pensar que se harán realidad como los de los humanos, que su sueño es tonto pero es mas humano de lo que a los demás les gustaría admitir por que sí aceptan su sueño, entonces que los haría parecer.

《¿Que te haría a ti? Entonces, ¿Qué eres tú? Sí le negaste la cosa mas simple y complicada que por derecho de nacimiento ya le pertenece a alguien. Sobre todo sí es un niño. Sí lo único que debería ser suyo ya fue tomado incluso antes de supiera balbucear.

Lo que todos tienen pero se lo has quitado incluso antes de pudiera gatear, E intenta recuperarlo por que sabe que si los demás lo tienen , entonces ¿Donde esta el suyo? ¿Quién se lo robo y por que no piensa devolverlo?

No parece que alguien lo sepa y sí lo hacen, no se lo dirán. No sería tan fácil, tendrían que aceptar que es humano y si lo hacen, tendrían que darse cuenta de que estaban equivocados y eso; los convertiría en lo que estaban evitando como la peste.

El monstruo era humano, no estaba equivocado, fuimos nosotros. Reducimos a un humano hasta lo mas bajo que pudimos, tanto como intento hacernos mucho antes. Pero dado que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante de furia y dolor no era humano

(No era él, era alguien más)

y ahora lo es, con que exactitud no se sabe, pero si hay una pequeña porción de humanidad ... La mas mínima que se pudiera ver

y , dolió por que el monstruo ya no era él ,si no tú.

Darse cuenta de podías ser tan amargado como él, dolió.

Lo que querías evitar eras tú.

Entonces la gente prefirió la negación y la ignorancia; El malo no eras tú ,sólo el chico que mentía, un demonio con la cara de un niño asustado, así era mas fácil para los demas.

Un niño con un montos de manos fantasmales sobre sus hombros, el peso de todo lo que se llevó. La vista era mejor así ,Los pensamiento no se confundía así y la conciencia no se sentía pesada de esa manera.

Por que un monstruo lo merecía, pero un humano no.

Uzumaki Naruto no era un humano para ninguno de ellos , Uzumaki Naruto no existía para hacer un bien a ninguno de ellos y sólo sabia hacer el mal; Solo les hizo el mal.

Así esta bien para ellos, el mundo se dividía más fácil en blanco y negro. Eran blanco y el chico era negro ; Así estaba bien, así funcionaba el mundo en blanco y negro, nunca en tonos grises.

Eres bueno o eres malo, nunca en medio.

Excepto que no suele funcionar así, la moralidad siempre está comprometida en una de estas aldeas.

Un shinobi lo sabrá mejor , Shinobi era consciente de que hacia cosas malas por un bien.

Lo aprendían desde pequeños, pero si no lo tenían claro en aquel entonces, llegaban al principio de la adolescencia y todo se aclaraba. Al menos en estos tiempos dorados, donde un Shinobi no es todo engaños a simple vista sangre y kunai, matar o dejar que te maten.

En este tiempo dorado, Shinobi significa protección, héroe. ¿De que? nadie lo sabe con exactitud; tal ves de lo que tengas que proteger y el dinero para pagar.

Aquí y ahora significa sobreviví ,hice cosas feas y mire lo desagradable. A veces quise terminar, pero la misión era lo que importa; aquí estoy y todavía sigo. Mientras no me afecta o a mi pueblo ,estas bien. Indiferente para nada mas que la misión y sí eres una amenaza para ella, entonces en muy poco tiempo no lo serás.

Uzumaki Naruto no era exactamente una amenaza para ellos, no el niño, eso no importaba definitivamente no el sacrificio; lo que intentaron detener eso era la amenaza, lo que importaba, había que defender o atacar y lo que en ciertos aspectos había que cuidar o guardar. Precaución nada más, nada menos.

No a muchos les importaba el propio niño, Naruto con sus ojos brillantes ya sea de alegría por algo a tono y gracioso o de lagrimas por la indiferencia y el dolor. Con su vivacidad, una curiosidad genuina por el mundo y en el fondo oculto en sus ojos que parpadean tratando de mantener un enfoque en el paisaje, desde lo alto del pueblo; está el cansancio de un viejo.

Justo aquí , justo ahora...toma su nombre y se aferra a el como un salva vidas, porque se lo han devuelto y no lo va a soltar (no quiere) ; así le lleve un tiempo hacer que sea significativo para los demás. Naruto Uzumaki se aferra a sus sueños y esperanzas .

El sol quemando su piel de una manera agradable e ilumina su cabello con sus rayos , la frescura del viento rodeándolo y el zumbido de algunos insectosos, se ha prometido que será parte de ellos. Por ahora seguirá viendo desde aquí lo bonito y feo que puede ser el mundo.

En estos muros, los cambiara .Él lo hará aquí, por que aquí adentro y por ahora …

Uzumaki Naruto, no es más que un espectador.

_

**Not****a**

**Soy nuevo escribiendo y relativamente nuevo en este sitio, déjame saber lo que piensas y los comentarios critico/constructivos son bienvenidos (No tienes que decir que es basura, lo sé) perdón por faltas ortográficas y gramáticas, lo he revisado pero deje saber si hay aún, gracias por tomarte el tiempo.**

**Por lo que también estoy aprendiendo sobre las notas y otros terminos de uso , gracias por ser paciente.**

**Me gusta el titulo, por que fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero no estoy del todo satisfecho, por lo que probablemente lo cambie, gracias por ser paciente.**


End file.
